Malestrom meets the storm
by OCmaniac
Summary: If you given a second chance in life to live in naruto would you take it? Read through the story of how two boy changes the histiry of Naurto. There will be no lemon, oc pairing: Oc/Naruko & Oc/Hinata possible harem? Hmmm maybe but don't count on it.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up every one its the ocmanic with another story and this fanfiction is all about naruto our OC character are named Caius and Victor they have been best friends scine kindergarten, they both act like total opposite but have alot of things in common such as anim and their favorite you guessed it Naruto they aim alway talked about what would they do if they ever live in the Naruto universe which came to one answer change the past to fix the future. Now that the series has ended all the what ifs stopped since the show ended in a happy ending. Now all they wondered is if they can manage to change a few thing in naruto would they be able to save more people then they did in the show. Now as Cauis drove down the road the two talked about their day only to be hit by a truck and swerve off a cliff, cliché right but tragic as the two boy were ready to visit hevean they were stopped in purgatory by the big guy him self (I know a repitative beginning but it makes sense don't it) giving them a second chance in life in another world. Which is you guessed it Naruto, Both Cauis and Victor were given a the physical attribute of a everyday shinobe and the knowledge any fighting style but only to a small amount, the rest is up to them and were each givin a secret ability which would be able to aid them in their lives and also were allow one type of summoning creature. But there was a catch when they enter the Naruto world 8 powerful opponent will appear helping the akatsuki, and that would mean staying alive long enough to fight them. (Did I forget to mention they would have go back to the age of 13)**

**Both Caius and Victor stood their ground to their choice and were ready for anything with a snap of a finger they vanshi starting their new chapter called life. **

**Befor we start Diclaimers: I do not own naruto**

* * *

"Ugh my head feels like as if I went to a 24 hour rave with a bunch of twenty year olds." A blue haird teen stated.

"Tell me about it I think I'm gonna be having this migrain for a month." A brown haired teen answered back, the two teen landed in front of a lake near a forest, the reflection of the sun made it hard for them to see clearly. "Hey Caius?"

"Yeah Vic?"

"Did you always had blue hair?" Victor asked. Caius frozen for a minute before crawling his way to the lake, Caius had short blue hair with the came color eyes and he had a lighter skin tone in his last life. Then he look at his clothes he wore a dark red t-shirt with black color wrist band mixed with a drak brown cargo short and shinob style sandels.

"Well I guess its one of the thing god forgot to mention." Caius mutter loudy, he looked over to his fried Victor to see his new appearance. Victor had chocolate brown hairs that reached down his shoulder just like Caius with white highlight running down ends of his hair. The teens eyes were a deep green colo mixed with a blue hue coming from the outline of the iris. Victors attire was also new, he wore a black v-neck t-shirt with arm white arm bracers, he also a navy blue cargo pant that had wrapping along the ankle there was also a scroll attached the back of the pants completing the outfit was sandle similar to Caius's.

"Well at least when we get there we'll look normal."

"And how do we look normal huh?"

"Dude we characters theat has white hair scince they were born and the same goes for black man with blond hair I think the fact we got different color hair would be the least intrestinf thing.." Victor pointed out.

"Yeah I guess your right." Caius said with a sigh. "So want to see what kind of abilities the big guy gave us when we came here." Caius asked getting an apporved nod from his best friend they began to meditate. Looking deep within his mind Caius felt a pull in his mind as though something drawn him in. Find a small flare of blue flame in his sight Caius grabbd hold of the flame which soon expanded all around him. The feeling of opening his chakra network was amazing. I was as though he could feel surges of electricity through his viens. "So this is how they feel when they use it pretty amazing huh Vic?" Askiing the brown hair teen but only getting silence in return.

"Vic? Victor?" Caius called out, he could see his friend in a meditative pose almost dead like as soon as Caius tried to shake Victor awake he too was pulled into another world. The light was dim, there was over the floor and hallway would remind you of a horror moive, the blue hair teen look around and felt a strange sense of deja vu as tough he seen it before. Caius's eyes widen at the realization and hope that he was wrong.

"This place, its just the show." He said quietly. As Caius walked down the halled the air began to feel heavy as he walked further in the corridor. Nearing the exit a figure appeard the room it was his friend Victor standong infront of the cage with an awe struck face.

"Hey Caius think I found the secret ability the big guy was talking about." Victor said with a low volume. Inside the farce was something that made the blue hair teen eyes widen with ashtonishment. It was the beast that started the show the most powerful beast in the show beside the ten tail that is. The nine tailed fox, the kyuubi or in more recent name, "Kurama." The beast opens one of his eyes, the blood red iris staring at the two teen the air became twice as heavy as before.

**"So my jailor finally present himself to me, what a treat."** His voice sounded like the japanese version but only in engilsh it knid suit him.

"Okay so many question but this is probably the biggest one, how?" Victor asked still in shock at his surprise.

**"Why don't you let ur friend figure it out, he seems to realize it himself." **The nine tail stated with a rhetorical tone.

"Ignoring the tone foxs tone I think the only way possible is that when god took to this world he must have struck a deal the shinigami before we arrived. The only question is now is-"

"What kind of deal did they make?" Victor asked the kyuubi. The beast chuckled cask at the two before staring back at them while showing his fang as he smiles.

**"He was right you are smarter than you seem. The deal was simple while spending time here with my new jailor I am suppoes to help you whenever you ask for help in return I get full acess to your senses."**

"That's it?" Caius asked confusingly. Getting a nod of comfirmation from Kurama which deepen the confusion even more.

"So I guess that makes us partners, though I do have a question." The new jinchuriki said.

**"And what would that be?" **The nine tails asked.

"How do I open your cage?" That question made Caius look at Victor as though he was crazy.

**"And why should I tell you human?"** Kurama asked with caution

"Duh so I get you out I mean how else am I suppoes to gain your trust." Victor answerd loudly earning a shocking look from the nine tails himself and agaping look from his friend to. "What you and I both know that what happend back at the leaf village wasn't his fault and let me point out that Kurama is the biggest edge we got here not only are we the only who know that I'm the jinchuriki of the other half of the nine tail but we know who the first half is, where he is and how we can help him. Plus if anything the new eight enemies that are suppose to appear here will also be a problem there maybe a lot of option but this is the best one." Victor stated with authority as though thisll be the last they'll talk about it.

"(Sigh) Fine just don't come crying to me when shit his the fan." Caius said tiresly having Victor laugh at his friend antic.

"So what do you say?" The brown haired boy asked.

**"How are you so sure that I won't betray you?"** Kurama asked

"I'm not but its better than someone trying to capture you into making you a weapon. Beside what else do you got to lose if I die you die to isn't that what happens when a tailed beast is seaside into a human." Victor asked having an eyebrow rasied and his hand streched out. "So what do you say Kurama ready for a possible war at hand."

**"Alright but don't think I would accept a weak container." **The fox said with a signature smirk. With a snap of his claw the gates open letting water rushing faster than before.** "I'll be see you soon boy just call me when your for a fight."** Just like that their world became black and later found themselves laying on the grass with the sun shining brightly upon their faces. Victor groaned as he stand back up stretching any stiff muscles he found.

"Well that was fun, I'm the jinchuriki of the nine tails, no matter how many times I say it, it would always be unbelieveable." The brunette jinchuriki said.

"I'm trying to wrap my head around it but before we could progress any further lets see what kind of power I have." After a few minutes of silence Caius sighed in defeat. "Okay I got nothing." He admitted.

"Well maybr it more like a trigger try slamming your fist to the ground it could work like that." Victor proposed.

"Alright stand back." With one deep breath Caius began to concentrated a small amount of chakra to his fist. "HAA!" In one motion Caius brought his fist down to the ground I the impact cause wood to expold from the ground surround the two teen in leave and tree bark. "Whoa."

"So I'm a jinchuriki and you have the wood kekki genkai. I really dont think that I can handle any more surprises." Victor complained as sits down on a log.

"Same here let's just find the hidden leaf village get our status as ninja then work everything out from there." Both nod to one another to confirm their roles for today. Now the only problrm was ow droll get there after a few minute of walkimg through the forest they began to gather note on what has happend so for, which would make any man think their crazy and thrwow them into a straight jacket. As they walk through the forest Victor found a dirt road along the way, meaning their one step closer to the leaf village.

"Now which way do we go from here." Victor asked.

"I'm not sure if we had a coin we could've just played head or tails but other than that I'm stumped."

**"Hey brat." **Kurama called out mentally into Victors head.

"Yeah Kurama what up." Victor asked not freaked out at the mental conversation he's having.

**"My other half is getting close."**

"What?!" Victor yelled out

"What's up did old fuzzball forget to mention something?" Caius asked.

"Naruto and his team are heading this way."

"Seriously. What do we do?"

"We act natural, petrend we don't know them remember we're trying to enter the hidden leaf and become ninja. Just do like what we used to do when we had to lie to our parent its all acting it out from here got it?" Victor planned out.

"Right, we play it buy era but these guy are much more differennt than the teacher or our parents if we mess up we could be killed." Caius pointed out, even though this sounded like,e a great an there was a risk ot could backfire and have them executed on the spot.

"Then let hope we could pass it off because this is the only thing I could think of." As they heard footstep closing in both boys began to walk towards the noise as well. Petending that their lost they get into a heated argument. "I told that we should've gone left!"

"Left, left, left! You alway think that the best way to get to somewhere is left!" Caius yelled back. "Look why not just asked someone for direction?" He asked.

"Oh yeah and whose here to help find the leaf village huh? In case you hadn't notice there's not a ninja as far I can se , I mean its not like a leaf shinobe would appear this convienently!" Victor exclaim as he passed buy the sound of fooor steps.

"Ah excuse me?" A mans voice asked. "Do you need any help?" As the two boys turned to face the man they saw a tuff of silver hair in their sight, in that moment they knew who he was. Kakashi Hatake otherwise known as the copycat ninja. Victor and Caius mentally smile at meeting one of their favorite joinins. But still had to play an act in order to full meet them.

"Yes please, do you happen to know where the villae hidden in the leaves might be." Victor asked onyto get a smack from the back of his head. "What was that for?!" He asked painfully.

"Because you didn't look at there headbands. They have the leaf insignia of course they know where it is." Caius pointed out.

"Right right any ways my name Victor Arashi and this my best friend and orhpan brother Caius Arashi." Victor said pointing to himself and Caius.

"Oh so you too are orphans. The copycat asked.

"Well well yes and no Caius's family used to take care of me when I was little, his family got killed by bandit ad we were on the run ever since." Victor knew that if they want to trust them but be too suspicous then they would to make it believeable. "Do you think we could join you guys we're kind lost?"

"How do we know that we could trust you?" Kakashi asked.

"Well few things we nothing on our backs no weapons nor any knowledge on jutsus except the basic and eve thoughs won't help us a jonin." Caius said. But as he looks past his shoulder a second he notice a blond haired kid with two pony tails sticking out. The blue haired boy mentally shaked off the image and returned back to Kakashi.

"Mm that is true, alright but try to keep up." Kakashi said. "Oh before we move on I like to meet my student the girl with pink her is Sakura Haruno." He said pointing to the pink haired girrl totally oblivious to us as she continues to stare at the boy leaning against the tree. "The moody one near the trees is Sasuke Uchia." Vicotr tried waving to them but to thing happened Sakura wasnt payingb any attention and Sasuke didn't really care.

"They sound like a fun group." Caius added sarcasticaly.

"They try, but there is one more. Hey do you kid know where she went."

_"She?"_ The two boys thought in unison. "_Doesnt he mean 'he'?"_ Caius added.

"She something about accidentally stepping in dog doo and washing it off." As Kakashi talks to rest of his team mate Victor noticed that he forgot about he scrool he got from god. He remebered that he must have dropped it near the lake. He told Caius where he was going and be right back, as he walks through the forest he tries to figure out what Kakashi said, 'she'.

_"It doesnt make any sense why would there be a girl in team seven. Okay let's try to figure out my conclusion either this is a world Naruto never became a genin or he was put into a different squad. Ah there to many to figure out what happened due to all the fanfiction. What in the world happend to naruto?" _Victor thought as he walk through the forest to find the open field of the lake.

"Excuse me can you pass me my sandle please?" A girls voice broke Victor out of his thoughts he looks to find the at the lake where he also found his scroll too. At the lake he found a girl with blond hair reaching down her back but no too long, she had sapphire eyes and three line across each of her cheeks. She wore a deep red t-shirt and a black vest on top with red shorts. Only one word came to mind when Victor saw her.

_"Cute."_ But the boy quickly shook the idea out of his head as he gets fetches the girl sandals. "Uh sure thing. By the way that scroll did you happend to find here." He asked handing in her sandels, with a quick thank you she dunks in her foot wear in the lake.

"Yeah I guess someone must have left by accicdent." She answered.

"Yeah actually that scroll belong to me and my friend." He said with a sheepish chuckle while rubs his hand against hi hand as reaches for the scroll. "You didn't read it buy any chance?" Victor asked the girl. Shaking her head no the brown haired jinchuriki relaxed a bit as he stuff his scroll in his pocket. "Thnks for finding my scroll, uh my names Victor by the way Victor Arashi." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you my name is Naruko Uzumaki, nice to meet you."

* * *

So there you have it our main character is a girl this time which will make things twice as much fun as they get older.

B.T.W I know that thats not what Naruko looks like in the anime but I just can't seem to find the right outfit to go with her face.

This OCmanic signing out peace.

P.S. tell me what you think about it


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is Ocmaniac with another chapter already talk to someone about my chapter I'll try to fix up the character of Victor and Caius that way you'll get and unerstanding on what kind of guys they are. Also let me put out there that there will be no lemon at all whether in this or any other fanfiction I will writing in the furture I'm not comfortanble writing those kind of things. Also there will be no bashing (okay maybe on the council throughout the passage but not here any time soon.) **

**Disclaimers I do not own Naruto nor Naruko but the two Ocs are mine.**

**Victor: right and Caius doesnt the hinata has a huge rack.**

**Caius:why you gotta bring me into this?**

**Author: Doesn't matter now enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

(Victor pov)

I blinked one, then twice, three more times before I mentally screamed in my head. _"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"_ I'm still trying to wrap my head around it nut so far think I get the gist on the main problem, Narto Uzumaki is a girl in this universe. Okay I can accept that but I had be sure it her.

**"Its kiti can feel my other half in her its faint but noticeable."**

_"Alright good to know thank Kurama."_ I mentally thanked the fox. I get agrunt in return oh can already fell the love coming from the big furball. I looked back the sapphire eyed girl with a stoic expression beofre I could reply back from hi- i mean her introduction.

"Hello you in there you've been staring at me for a while." Naruko asked me.

"Yeah never better its just that your name sounded familiar, did you buy chance enter the village hidden inthe mist." I asked.

"Yup that me. Wait how did you know that I was there?" She asked suspicouslly. I brung up my hand in a defensive matter.

"Easy no need to get all critical at me, there was a bridge builder that mentioned you we me and friend were walking through town. 'The great Naruto Bridge is what think the name is." I could tell she never knew due to sparkling blue eyes full of happiness.

"They named a bridge after me awesome, I bet sasuke will be so jealous."

"Speaking of which your teammate are looking for you, they said that you stepped in dog poo is that true." I asked trying to keep me laughing a secret by the look of her blushing face of embarrasment I can tell I was right on the money. She sighed in defeat with her head down before looking backat me.

"I don't want to talk about it." The blond jinchuriki mumbled it was kind a cute...whoa where did that come from. "So how do you know them?" She asked me.

"Well me and my friend got lost finding our way to the hidden leaf village. Your sensei saw us talking about it and long stroy short we're follow your guy to the village. If that alright with you?" I had to play my cards right otherwise me and Caius can kiss this plan good bye.

"Really are you gonna try to become ninjas like us."

"That's right, well if your hokage will let us in that is." I said both playfully and hopefully too. "We should go I'm pretty sure Caius thinks that I got lost or something."

* * *

(Third person)

"Do you think he got lost?" Sakura asked the bule hair teen. Only to get a slight shrug as an answer.

"It's either that or he manages to find a cute girl in wood. Which would in all honesty be a very weord day for him." Caius said leaning against a tree. He finallly was able to talk to one of the team mate of team seven, but slowly wishes he could take that time back, that past 10 minutes were the most excrutiating time of his life. No matter what subject he tried to put they all manage to shift back to mister brooding a.k.a Sasuke. Now he finally understands what Naruto felt when ever he talks to Sakura."

"Why's that?" She asked.

"The odds on finding a girl in the middle of the woods would be silm."

"But we found you guy in the woods." The pink haired countered.

"No we were in the middle of the road...that was near the woods. Okay I see your point but I'm still going uy on what I said." Caius argued.

"Hey guys sorry it took me so long I left something back at lake. And I also found someone~." Victor appeared with a sangful tone.

"Oh yeah and who's that a cute girl." The wood user asked as a joke. As Caius asked that Naruko appeared with a sheepish grin as she meet the rest of her team. "Oh. Well then, that new wait so that would mean..." He trailed off Victor nods his head.

"Yup that right I guess that another thing god forgot to mention, so what now a lot of thing already change because of this." Victor whispered to his friend, he was right now that the main character is a girl a lot of thing might change in the future, or maybe there might be other characters that had a sex change. "On that note did you find anything about Sasuke or Sakura or even Kakashi?" He asked

"Yeea-no, Mr. Monotone over there refuse to conjure up a single word, Sakura while she did talked our discussion is more of aost cause. I finally get why Naruto hated fangirls, and Kakashi well I did find out out that under his mask is another mask so I had fun with that. Oh and I forgot to mention that we read their language as if it were english so you don't have to worry about trying to read another language." Caius listed off, while not surprise on the result into talking to team seven Victor was surprise that the language is already implanted in their heads. "What about you found anything about that chich over there?" He asked pointing to the blond girl being ranted at the pinked haired shinobe.

"Well her name is Naruko Uzumaki and before you asked yes her name is like the name of sexy jutsu charater Naruto used to make. She basically told me about what over at Konoha without spilling any secret about the village surpisingly, her relationship with Sasuke is just like the canon though she is friend with Sakura not best friend but friend none the less. Her knowledge in general is just like the male persona of her so we have that." A small sigh escaped from the brunette jinchuriki lips. "Other than that I say that we nothing to worry about. For now at least." He added before his stomach growled loudly enough to be heard from the team. A small blush appeared on his face as Victor rubs the back his head.

"Well I guess im not the only one who's hungry." Caius muttered before turning his attention back to the squad. "Hey quick question how long a walk is it to the next village?"

"Hmm well if we wal I'd say about four hours at least five tops." Kakashi estimated.

"And if we were to run?" Victor asked if there's one thing Caius knows about Victor about is when he's hungry he would go through anything to get adecent meal.

"Well we could be there in about 2 at most but I don't think you'll be able to keep up." The copycat ninja said earning tick marks on both boys forhead.

"Allright then how about a wager if either me or Victor make it to the gates before any of you four you'll buy us barbecue." Victor looked at his friend with hope in his eyes but then remeber at who they're up against.

"And what do we get if we win?" The jonin asked, it made sense to them that there should be a give and take at this kind deal, that is when Victor stepped in.

"If you win we'll do anything you guys says for one whole day, and don't give me that look Caius you and I both know that one we're out of option two, we have nothing else to give and three thisll be kind fun." Victor explianed having the blue haired teen hung his head down in defeat.

"Alright you got your self a deal shake on it."

"Wait a minute there's one more thing we forgot to mention to prove that we not keep up but we can also prove the we're nit dead weight so any of guy can use any ninjustu genjustu or even taijutsu to stop us and we'll do the same, just no killing envolved." Victor added, buy watching enough naruto and remembering the hand signs of said show both he and Caius believe that theymight have a chance. "So what do say? Think you can keep up with old man."

"Alright let see how far you guys are as ninjas, but as a twist we'll give you a ten second head start." Kakashi said with his signature eye smile. "Ready?" The boys nodded and got themselves into running stance adding chakra to there feet to added speed they concentrate on whats ahead. "Go!" In a full sprint both Victor and Caius launched themsleve with a trail of dust. Gather behind them earning a shock looks from Naruko and Sakura and a wide eyed expression from Sasuke. "Hmm maybe ten seconds was a bit too much." He muttered.

"YOU THINK?!" Naruko excaimed.

* * *

"So you think we could beat them?!" Caius yelled out as they ran down the pathway.

"I have no idea even though he gave us a handicapped we did say their allowed to use anything that wouldnt kill us. And weonly know the hand seal but not want element we could use." Victor explained they began to slow down to save chakra on the way there, it won't be any use to defend them selves with out any chakra left, especially against a jonin. "So you think they caught up?" Victor asked only for a kunia to pass them and hit the ground. "Gues the answers my question come on." A second burst of chakra filled their feet earning a small boost in their speed.

"Well they catch up quick don't u you think?" Caius asked jokingly. "You know maybe we should've said no weapons to make things fair."

"Yeah kinda for got about that." Victor admitted. "Let's just hope we can stay in the lead long enough to we."

* * *

"There they are." Sakura exclaimed. "They're slowing down. Why?"

"They mist have added chakra to their feet to gain a small speed boost while running not many genin can learn something like that with put training." Kakashi noted jumping from branch to branch. "Now that we finally caught up to them you what to do right." Kakashi asked all of them nooded in confirmation toward their sensei. "Good have funyou three especially you Naruko I saw the way you were looking at the brown hair kid?" He said before vanishing from thr group.

"Huh what does he mean by that?" The blond jinchuriki asked in confusion.

"Its nothing Naruko you'll understand later." Sakura said, mentally sighing at the girl denseness in love.

* * *

"Kakashi just vanished leaving only the three back there, think he gave up?" Vicotr asked.

"No it mean that theyll try to distract us along the way while he get to the checkpooint first. If there were a full team it'll be a divde and conqure strategy out of a book." Caius elaborated.

"So what do we do play along or try to gain more distance?" The jinchuriki option out.

"Both, one us will deal with the teammate while the other gain distance from them and deals with Kakashi in the future, what do you say?" Caius asked, only to get a chuckle from his friend.

"Man no wonder you always kick my ass in video games." Victor muttered. "Alright sounds like a plan I'll deal with the three you gain the distance."

"Why me?"

"Because your faster than i am when it come to running I'm already felling to drain in chakra while your still kicking. Beside you know how I am when it come to fighting." Victor pointed out. Caius knew that whenit come to fighting Victor had more trainingthan he did, understanding he claim Caius pour more chakra to his feet and ran ahead leaving Victor to deal with the three genin.

"Alrighty then, hey Kurama?" The host asked in his mindscape.

**"What is brat can't you see I'm sleeping." **Kurama grumbled.

"Well sorry for ruining your beauti sleep but I'll need your power to take care these three after that I'll be fine."

**"As much as that plan would work you won't be able to hold for so long." **

"What do you mean?" Victor asked.

**"What I mean is that even though you manage to open your seal the power that you will get will on be same amount my other half has at this moment. Even if I try to give the my side of the chakra your body won't be able to handle the strain in your system. Meaning-."**

"Until Naruko is able to unlock the the yin part of your chakra we won't be able to use your full power is that trying to say?" Victor sumed up.

**"That right, as of right now the seal of the yin side of me is not even leaking any demonic chakra from your little girlfrinend of your. So right now your kind of on your own."** Kurama added before cutting off the connection with thethe host.

"Great thanks alot furball." The male host muttered silently to himslelf as another kunia shot past him again. "Great now theyre catching up, maybe if I-." He was then inturrupted by an explosion from the passing kunia. The shockwave caused Victor to fall back and land on his butt. A small escaped from the boy before standing back up again. "Right maybe Caius had a point when he said no weapons."

"Oi Sasuke the plan was to stop him not kill me." Naruko yelled out.

"Well he stopped didn't he beside if he coudnt survive that then he shouldn't be ninja in the first place." Sasuke said.

"Nice to know you care but you do know that this is a race right!" Victor asked angrily. "So m guessing that its just you three huh?"

"That right there's no way you can take us all on, let me show why. Shadow clone jutsu!" In puff of smoke he see one of most over used jutsu in the show that made a lot wish that was real.

"Oh great I completely forgot about that." The male host muttered. "Alright so you basically a one woman army this'll be fun, besides who said that your the only that knows that jutsu." Praying for luck, Victor cross his finger to a T shaped and yelled. "Shadow clone Jutsu!" Only two puffs of smoke was show reaveling two more Victors in the field. Said boy looked at the results and silently cursed at what happend_. "Right this the first time I'm using this technique Naruto or Naruko can spam clone like popcorn. I just hope I can last long with just three." _Victor sighed before turingb his attention back to the three genin.

"Ha you can only make twoof them thats pretty weak." Naruko mocked having Victor earn a tick mark.

"Oh yeah well I bet I can still kick your as with just three." He roared. Before smiling at the three. "Beside its whether dealing you, Mr. Scowling over there." He saod pointong at Sasuke which said boy scowl even more then pointed towards Sakura. "Or the pinked hair fatboard sitting next to you."

"What did you call me?!" Sakura roared at the boy. "That's it let me at'em."

"Well come on then I ain't got all day." Victor said as he gets in to his fighting stance._ "I just hope Caius can kakashi all by himself."_

* * *

"Hopefully Vic can take cae of those three all alone he's strong but we didn't have any kind of training to do this." Caius muttered to himself he has been running for 15 minutes non stop well more like jumping and there was still no sign of Kakashi or the rest of team seven and thas what worries him the most. "Come on Kakashi where are you? You can't be making things too easy for me will ya.

"Well if you insist." A voice appeared behind the wood user, on instinct he threw a punch at the voice only to be caught with ease. "Not bad, but a little slow on the attack." The voice turns out to be Kakashi.

"Well don't worry I learned full of surprises." Caius said, he knew that he can't move his right hand thanks to Kakashi so he reached to drastic mearsure. "Allow me to show you what I mean." He added as extend two fingers twoard ilhis face. Next thing the jonin new the blue haired teen was doing something henonlynsaw once so far.

_"A single hand seal. How does he know that?!" _

"Wood style: wood clone jutsu!" Caius exclaimed at that moment the bark around the two began to form creating another Caius behind the boy, using Kakashi monmentary surprise look the clone jumped over the real Caius and try to roundhouse kick Kakashi. The kick was block with the same hand that held the real Caius. The boy jumped away to the nearest branch as he landed Caius landed in ne knee and started breathing out of exhaustion. "Ha! How do you like that." Caius muttered, he looked at Kakashi for a moment then hurried off leaving said jonin still stun at what happend.

"Well then I guess it is a good thing that these boys decide to join our group." The jonin noted, not a minute later and explosion occured from a distant leaving few stray birds to fly of the tree. Kakashi then sighed as he saw the smoke could appeared in the forest. "I told them not to kill the kid only subdue. Oh well I hope whatever he did he'll survive it long enough to win." Kakashi said as he jumped to catch up the wood user.

* * *

"I think I took this too far." Victor said. Toward the remaining clone earning a look from said clone all while in unison yelling out "YOU THINK!" Victor cringed at the volume apparently in the last 15 minute he manages piss of the members of team seven even further. It statred off with Victor insulting Sakura about her forhead that was going on for about a minute or so then he turn his attention to Sasuke who he thought would never advance at his insult but the breaking point was when managed to get Uchia and pants him infront of his teammates that earned a blushi g face from Nauko in both anger and embarrasment and fainting nosebleed from Sakura. After that he went for the coup de grâce; Naruko now he could've said anything about wheter ramen or living habit but he did want to make them sem as if he know her at all. So s,he was out of options but something happened as used Victors clone dealt with Narukos clone the real one were left all alone high up in the trees. Now Victor didn't have enough chakra training to stay on the trees long enough so when Naruko went to tackle he and block the force caused them to fall off the trees and landed on the ground hard. As Victor woke up from the impact he found his hand in compromising posistion one hand to her rear and the other to her chest, as if on instinct the boy squeez the chest ever so slightly earning a maoning girl and blushing 13 year old.

He tried his best to move only to have his eyes infornt of pair of sapphire color orbs infornt of him, Naruko looked at what had happend and the rest is history now he has to a raging insulted pink haired girl, and embarrased monotone Uchia and a blushing angry jinchuriki that has just been groped by a guy she just met and he is up against about 20 or ninja counting the clones Naruko made with only three people at his side counting him, only two word came to mind as the happend: bad day.

"Okay I get it don't need to yell jeez." Victor complained to his clone. "Well don't quit now guys we can still take them on." Trying to encourage getting dry looks from the clones.

"Right, because we have an arsenal of jutsus and weapon in our desposal." The clone said dryly. "And let me put it out there that there are about 20 of them and three of us." He heard a pop sound off behind him seing the clone that was there gone and kunia stuck to the ground. "Two of us now, so what are we gonna do?"

"Dispel yourslef." The real Victor said the clone looked at him confusingly. "Theres a kunai over there and only one of us we need to even out the odd." The clone nodded his head and vanshied, the real Victor prepared himself and launch toward the kunia, running low enough he caught the kunai and continue running his plan was to use the shadow clone technique as much as he can and take care of all the shadow clone Naruko has made. That was the plan until the kunia started smoking from the handel. "What the?" Giving a quick look Victor saw a piece of paper wrapped around the handel. "Aww crap." He muttered before he threw the kunai as hard as he can the knife exploded wiithin mere feet of Victor causing him to fly back against a tree as he slid down he saw mutilple shurikin and kunai headed toward him at highspeed. "Crap!" The blade only hit the side of his clothsleaving the boy stapled to a tree, finding out the result Victor sighed in relief while unable to move.

"Don't think your out of the woods yet." He heard Sakura appeared infront of him.

"Heh hey Sakura what up? Looks like you guys caught me well all you guy need to do now is let me out and we can all walk out together. So what do you say huh help a friend out." Victor asked nervously.

"Well we could if onlt this wasn't part of the plan." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Wait part of the- oh I get your not really Sakura are you." The boy figured out as 'Sakura' did a quick hand seal and in puff of smoke out came Naruko with a victorious smile. "The real plan was to make as many clone as you can that way I would be confuse dealing with both your clone or your team Kakashi knew I would pick the clone so you use that to your advantage have the two clone transform as Sasuke and Sakura while the real ones ran off to deal with Caius did I get that right."

"Yep and it was all thank to me. Speaking of which~." 'SMACK'. "That was for the grope you idiot!" Naruko roared in anger as she slap Victor across the face.

"Ow! Did you have to smack me so hard jeez. Wait a minute were the sasuke and Sakura I was fighting were real?" He asked getting a nod from the girl a quick moment of silence pass before Victor laughed hysterically. Know that he manage to great Sasuke Uchia infront of I,his teammeant was well worth the slap across the face. "Oh man that Sasuke guy will alway rember that I just pantsed him without any trouble. I wish I had a camera. By the way i am so sorry about what happend back there it was something way out of my control."

"Whatever let's just get to the other before you do anything more perverted to me." She muttered while unpling Victor off the tree.

"I told you that was all by accident!" He pleaded.

"And the squeezing wasn't?" The female host asked with an eyeborw raised, when she was met with silence for an answer there was moment of hesitation wondering if whether or not she should stab him. "I thought so."

"I just hope Caius can deal with them better than I did. Do you know which way they went by any chance." Victor asked, he saw Narukos face there was a brief expression of surprise and then defeat she sigh as she shook her head. "Right well then now what?" He pondered.

"Head or tail?" This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Caius continues to jump acroos the trees at highspeed hhe begins to wonder if this was already too much for their frist day. The answer was already yea but it never hurt check, looing at his surroundings Caius wanted to make sure that he was still gaining the lead, hopefully. He see a giant wall beyond the horizon of the trees and symbol that represnt the fire country. "Wow its even bigger in person." He said in amazment.

"Yeah our village is pretty big." Kakashi said behind the blue haired teen. "I surprise youve manage to stay in thia speed for so long."

"You know if this is going to be a regular thing with you I really need to practice with sensing other people chakra." Caius muttered. "Well at least Vic is deal with the three of your genins."

"Actually make that one." The jonin pointed, Caius was about to ask what he meant when he heard more footstep land behind Kakashi. "Seem the plan went well."

"Yep no problem." Sakura said.

"Then how come Sasuke looks a little red did something happend." Sasuke fliched a bit at Kakashis comment remebering what occured back at forest.

"Nothing happend." The Uchia said darkly as if saying 'drop it'. Caius gave a quick look to the Clan heir before he found his answer.

"He pranked you didn't he what'd he do dropped your pants." Getting nothing but silence Caius started to laugh loudy at the Uchia. "Wow so you gave the girl a show, hey Sakura how'd you reacte to that." Said girl blushed harder then hinata at her preteen age, the reaction caused Caius to laughed even more. "This is too good. I can't breath. I can't breath." He said beween laughs earning tick marks from the blushing duo.

"Heh so are we going to continue this race." Kakashi asked the laughed wood user.

"Nah I know when I'm beat, I'm almkst out and I know I can't out run you forever. So you guys win. Hey Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"Can you keep the wood style a secret for a while me and Vic we tell you everything you want to know but only idlf you can keep a secret for the time being."

"Would that mean your friend has a secret too."

"Believe me while mines maybe crazy Victors is u believeable. Trsut me." Caius said gravely. "Speaking of which where are they?" He asked looking for his friend.

"We're here." The best friend asked. "Sorry it took so long some one of us got lost on the way here." Victor added dryly.

"Hey it not my fault that we got lost." Naruko raged out. "If you hadn't been such a pervert none of this would've happen."

"You know I try to tell you so many time that it was an accident I give up. Oh hey Caius so I'm guessing since that youryour still here mean we lost?" Victor asked getting a nod from the wood user. "Right well a deals a deal let gets to the hokages office a get this done."

"Uh Vic?" Caius said.

"Yeah."

"Your going the wrong way." He informed.

"Right I knew that."

_"Baka." _The team thought in unison minus Kakashi.

"Well what are we waiting for." Victor asked eagerly. "Come on."

"Hey Vic wait up you don't even know where your going." Caius yelled tryingnto catch up to his friend. Leaving team seven alone.

"You Naruko he kind a remind me of you." Kakashi said, Naruko look at her teacher wide eyed.

"WHaAT?! No way we are nothing a like I mean look at him he doesn't even have the same hair color as me!" Naruko exclaimed.

"Baka he mean by how you act. You may not see it but we do." Sakura said as she jumped off the branch, Kakashi and Sasuke followed after.

"Wait a minute what are you guys talking about, hey guys wait up!" The blond hair girl yelled while she runs after her teammate.

* * *

(Victors POV first person)

Running through the forest really gave a sense of adventure from time to time I guess this is how little kids felt we they were playing outside back in our world. Caius and I were only in the world for about 3 to 4 hours and we already got into a match with a group of ninja sure we lost but it was fun.

"Victor." I heard my name called out. I turn around to Caius catching up to me. Blue hair really did look good on him.

"Hey what up?" I asked pointing toward my direction I was walkin to. "Check it out I found village."

"Yeah good for you but we really need to talk about what we're going to do once we get there I mean do we tell them the true or try to make up some kind of lie." Caius asked I know he was more worried about getting in then insted of doing something about the future.

"I don't think lying to a shinobe village would get us pretty far."

"So the truth. We can do the truth. So how do we explain it?" He asked me, I shrugged to his question having Caius hang his head in defeat. "Guess we'll play it buy era like we alway do huh? By the way whyndid Naruko called you a pervert?" I paled slightly at his question avoiding eye contact at the same time.

"I had a ecchi anime moment let's leave it at that." I said dryly I didn't want to bring it up any time soon, possibly never.

"Alright but you know I will find out later right?" Caius asked rhetorically. If theirs one thing I know is that Caius can always find out about any secret any time soon.

"There you are couldn't wait could you?" Kakashi appeared. "Well I like to introduce to you our village konohagakeru." This it our fisrt stop into changing the future starts right here. I looked at Caius for a bit a smile this was going to be great adventure.


	3. Chapter 3 : The new Start

**Sorry for the delay had a lot to think a lot to think about what with college and home finally decided to change Victors name into something more common. Also there will be time skip that way it could follow the Canon easie, still have no idea who Caius should end up with but I need to develop what kind of character he is. **

**To all disclaimers I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

(Kagaro A.K.A Victor)

"WHHAAAT?!" Naruko yell out. Its been only a day since me and Caius enter the village and so far there hasn't been any trouble. What really got to me was how after a seires of question and believable stories the hokage allowed us to become shinobe tp the village only if we join a team the problem was that Caius and I had to seperated from each other, seeing as there was other way we accepted his term. Thus bringing me to today I find out that my new team mate happen to be none other than team 7. "What do you mean he's gonna be part of team?!" Naruko asked more like screamed out to Kakashi.

"Its just like I told you from this day on Kagari will be part of team seven for the forseable future." Kakashi told my new teamate, which brings up another point of my life, since I'm starting a new life here I might as well so I figured a name well remembered so Kagari should be easy. I wave shyly at the team hoping they don't hold a grudge about what happen yesterday. "Why don't start buy introducing each other, I'll go first my name is Kakashi I like a lot of things and dislike some thing to my hobbies are reading and that about it and my dream well thats a secret." He said I figured that he wouldn't give me anything worth knowing since I'm new.

"I'll go next my name is Sakura Haruno I like my friends and" l see Sakura looking at Sasuke before squealing like a littel girl. "I dislike anyine who makes fun of me and my teamates my hobbies are well I don't have any and my dream. Well its to-" I see Sakura turn her attention again to Sasuke before giving out another girlish squeal, a kind already fell a sweat drop sign on my head head as I sighed at the girl.

"My Sasuke Uchia what I like and don't like are none of your bussiness the same goes for my hobbies and my dream is more of an ambition, is to kill a certain man."

_"Well I can and him could be the best of friend what do you say Kurama?" _I asked mentally.

_**"I say you should let me kill the Uchia brat the less there are the better." **_Great I'm on my own here. I already know there about the team but something about hearing from them face to face seems right.

"My turn, my name is Naruko Uzumaki like my friend, Oji-san and ramen, I dislike how long it take to cook ramen amd anyone who mess with my friend, my hobbies are prank and etaing ramen and my dream is to become hokage." Naruko exclaimed with determination, now its my turn.

"My name Kagari Arashi I like reading, training, and animals, I dislike arrogant, and rude people who thinks their better than anyone. My hobbies are meditating, reading and cloud watching, and my dream well its to live long enough to raise a family of my own here." I don't know why ibut I feel like I set my self short between these guys. I also figured that if I tell them about the foxs my chances living here will be diminished along with Caius. After the introduction were done Kakashi left us alone to train with each other, makes me realize the reason this team was lucky in getting this far. "So, dose any of you guys know about elemental training?" I asked getting confused looks from the team.

"Elemantal what-now?" Naruko asked ina confused tone.

"Right should've figured, okay new question who here knows what the basic elements in chakra are." I asked

"The basic elements are fire, water, wind, earth, and lightining." Glad Sakura still here, otherwise I would still have to explain every thing to them.

"Thats right, now come the next part." I bring out a piece of paper from my back pocket, pour some chakra to the paper and watch it split in two halve, the frist half burn to a crisp and the other becomes damp. This is the first time I usd it and my element are wind, fire and water, not bad for an attack combo. I turn my attention back to Naruko who had her hand rasied.

"I don't get what happend to the paper." She asked now I'm starting to feel like Kakashi for some reason.

"Simple this paper shows what type of element I posses which happens to be wind, fire, and water. When the element is wind it split the paper in half, when its water the paper becomes damp, fire burns the paper, earth crumple it and lightining causes it to wrinkle. Now it is possible to hold more than one element and even possible to combine the element into making a new one say I combine my wind and water element I would make ice."

"So can you make ice too?" Sasuke asked which surpried me because I expected for Naruko to ask all the question. But I got back to the topic at hand.

"Not really thing like ice style ninjutsu, or even the Uchia's sharingan are known as kekki genkai. If I don't have one I won't be learn the style the even if I have the right elements." I explained right now I can see that everyone understand what I'm talking about now come the next part. "Now all of you take a piece and we'll get started, just add chakra to the paper and you'll know your element." I see my team each take a piece of paper paitently waiting on presenting their element. First was Sakura her only element was earth as the paper crumple up into dirt, next was sasuke I already knew what his was even before we got started but he needed to know himslef, the uchia paper wrikled up before bursting into flame, and last but not least Naurko I already knew that in the show Narutos element was wind but will it be the same for female version of him.

"Hey check it out!" Naruko yelled out I turn my attention to the girl to see her slip of paper split up into two halves then watch one of the half become damp. "I got two elements wind and water." She exclaimed in joy. I got shocked as well finding out in this univeres Naruko gains two elements instead of one, must be because of her mom element.

"So you get wind and water, Sasuke get fire and lightining and Sakura gets earth already we're a team with all the basic elements and I have to say you and Sasuke may have been meant to become a team." I said earning confused looks from said duo.

"What you mean me and teme over work together." Naruko asked in annoyed tone.

"Well it because of your elements they both work and cancle out each other, Sasukes fire can be powered up by your winds, and your water can be powered up by his lighting, not to mention your water cancles out his fire like wind does to lighting. You guys are stronger together than you are apart, you just didn't know it yet." I added sagely the two lokk at ecah other for a moment before looking away with a huff, this was goingto tougher than I thought makes me wonder how Caius is doing with his new teammates.

* * *

(Caius POV)

So thisll be my new team mate for now, I have to say I'm actually glad I'm not with Asuma or better yet Gai, the hokage placed me in team 8 with Kurenia Yuhi, Kiba Inuzuki and his pet Akamaru, Shino Aburame and the girl who had the top shipping relation ship Hinata Hyuga, I always told Victor or should I say Kagari from now on that if I had a chance to go after any girl in the naruto world one of the girl would be Hinata. Me and my team already went throught the introduction right now I'm here walking around the village thinking about my day. My stomach growl out of hunger I look around to see if there was any place for me to grab a quick bite to eat, then something caught my nose a scent of bake goods I tried to follow it with my nose only to bump into someone as a result.

"I'm so sorry, I was only paying attention to the smell." I apologized quickly to find that the person I bumped into was none other than Hinata. "Hey Hinata, what are you doing?

"I was heading to the bakery." Her shy explained.

"Oh your heading to the bakery, why don't head down together, I'm still new to the place and I could use a tour around here." I asked I'm trying to not to make it sound like a date, but from the sight of the lavender eyed girl her red blush face says I'm failing. "Not like a date like a date or anything more like a get together between friends." I reassured her even though there was a slight red hue on Hinata's face she nodded and headed our way to the bake shop.

"Lets see what do I want to buy." I asked myself there werent that many choice, it was all bread but with jam or cream filled in or on top of the bread. Scratching my head with all the decision, I glance back at my shy guide ordering what seem to look like cinnamon bun, that actually sonds good. I can even smell the bake dough from here, my stomeach grumbles more from the smell look like I found my target. "Excuse me how much are a cinnamon bun." I asked

"One bun are only one ryo get more than five its four." The store clerk said, sounds like smooth deal get two for myself save the rest for Kagari, I reach into my pokect for my money onlt to feel nothing there go for the other pocket only to feel the same thing. "Oh come on. No no no no, *sigh* great the one time I needed my money this happens."

"Um Caius-san are you alright?" I hear Hinata asked me.

"Yeah I just don't have my money with me guess I'll have to asked Kagari for some." I optioned out,

"Well if you liked I could buy one for you. You don't have to pay me back." Her voice is quiet but she doesn't stutter like they point out in fanfiction, maybe its just becaues she's shy.

"Thanks Hinata I promise I'll pay you back."

"It no problem really." She said to me this is turning out to be a really good day. After buy the baked goods Hinata acted as my tour guide around the village from supermarkets to training fields I give about a week here and I'll already remember my way around the village. The sun was going down it was time for me and my tour guide to seperate after a quickgoodbye and thank you I headed my way to our apartment, walking in there I felt a sense of deja vu as though I been here before. Kagari and I both share a apartment together a simple two bedroom apartment with a living room, kitchen and dining room all in one.

"Yo Kagari you home got some cinnamon rolls." I said out loud, but no answer maybe he went out training with his team, as though on cue the man I was talking about comes walking through the door. With a dark blue t-shirt and commando green shorts. "Hey Kagari where have you been?" I asked.

"Well turn out my new team mates are team seven and after a few hour of training me and Naruko hanged out at Ichrakus and now I'm hanging out at her house for a bit wanna join?" He asked me, being as there was nothingelse for me to do I nodded my head yes. "Great let's go oh and by the way I found out how long we have until the chunin exams start."

"Good idea and when's that?" I asked.

"Let's see today month happens to be April and the exams starts at june so we have at least two monsths before every gose down." Perfect that'll give me enough training with my kekki genkai. But something else caught my attention how do we tell the hokage about the invasoin without any evidence.

"Hey Kagari there are still a few things we need to worry about, like the invasion and also are you it was a good idea to hide our abilities and knowledge?"

"It was the only logical choice at least for the time being if council and worse of all Danzo found out about your powers even mine they'll put you through the CRA act and use me as a weapon." Kagari said.

"*sigh* Yeah that's right they might even do it to you too. By the way I can't help but notice the amount of staring you've been giving Naruko yesterday something you want to tell me." I asked, seeing a small hue of red place upon Kagaris cheek."

"In have no idea what you're talking aboout, I'm just being a nice team mate and a good friend. What about you what doid you do?" He asked trying to change the subject, I know that if I mention about me and Hinata hanging out he'll tease me too. The games was on.

"Nothing intresting met my team went for a walk got some baked goods for us." I anwsered nonchalantly.

"Cool, so was that before or after I saw you and Hinata walking through the village." Carp. "Don't worry I won't say anything until I se a reason to the same would go if I were with Naruko."

"Right, right well speaking of which we shouldn't keep a girl waiting." I added. This is going to be a productive two months.

* * *

*Time Skip 2 month* 3rd POV

(A/N)**Didn't want to go through the boring process of training and two months looked like a reasonable due to the amount of time with the information Caius and Kagari carried.**)

"This is scare crow, have you seen the target yet over?" Kakashi askd via radio.

"This ramen girl, golden boy ,summer tree and I have not sen the target yet." Naruko answered back.

"This is golden boy, why am I named golden boy?" Sasuke askd.

"Do you honestly care?" Ramne girl asked. Only to get a 'hn'as a answer. "Thought so."

"Has anyone heard from storm yet?" Sakura asked. Getting a collective no all around. "Storm this is summer do you read?" Silence. "Storm do you me over?" More silence her boiling point is about to reach her end. "Kagari where are you?!" She hissed.

"Shh I have the target, its right infront of me, hey little guy I have some cat food right for you its your if come over hear." Sakura heard Kagari bargain. She looked at her team mate with confusion before placing back her attention to the radio.

"It alright I'm not going to hurt you, you just have to trust me." He assured the cat, it happen to be the same can't him and his team got before, the Tora cat mission, luckly Kagari knew excatly what he needed to do in order to make this mission a sucess. He bought a can of cat food and cat toy and hope for the best, the male jinchuriki was able to not have the cat escape from his sight, like suicide attempt situation he bargain for a bit gets close to the target then if the target fully trust him he/she will walk out with the negotiator in his arms literally.

"Hey Storm you need some to flank it for an easier grab?" Sasuke asked.

"That's a big negative golden boy if any more people come to where I'm at Tora will just walk away, make sure Ramen girl stays where shes at until further notice." Kagari order.

"Wait a minute why tell me not to move when you don't others?" Naruko complained.

"*sigh* Because out of all of us cats just dont seem to like you at all." The male jailor noted. He wasn't wrong one time Naruko, Caius and Kagari were walking through the village there was astray cat in an alley way it liked Caius very easily, the same happen for his best friend but as soon as Naruko got close the cat hisssled at her and ran off. Guess its not because she was a kyubis jinchuriki somerhing about her and cats never clicks. "Plus your also one of the few to go jumping in without gettinga word of warning." He added.

"Fine." The blond hair host clicked her tounge ot the statment but still yeiled to Kagari's order. "Just hurry up."

"Don't worry I just need a few more minute an- WHOA." The cat jumps from the ground and into the brown hair teens arms. Affectionatly purring in his touch. "Never mind guys Tora has captured meeting you guys at the randevu point." Shutting off his radio he continue petting the now captured animal. "I think I should try to talk to this owner of your before you try to run away again."

"I still don't get why the cat didn't run away from you." Naruko asked. After meeting up with the rest his team Kakashi confirmed that it was the same animale the hokage had them get. Now team seven walks toward the hokages office to deliver Tora.

"Probably because I don't look like an over size cat with those whiskers of your." Kagari pointed out jokingly

"Is there a problem with my birthmarks." Naruko asked in anger, missing the joke.

"No I didn't mean anything like that, I think your whiskers are actually pretty cute." Catching on what Kagari said out loud both the boy and Naruko blushed at each other before looking away. Kagari won't admit it but he has started to have feelings for the blond jinchuriki and the same gose for Naruko, there was something about the two that just click.

"Y-you really think theyre cute?" She asked shyly. Kagari's blush deepen as he nods his head yes, a sweet moment of silence ingulfed the two before a certain pink haired girl call them out.

"Hey love bird quit wasting time and hurry it up." Sakura teased the jinchuriki.

"WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" They yelled with their blush still found across their faces.

"Why don't I take Tora to hokages office we'll meet later at the training ground." Kakashi askd.

"Fine but I'll leave a clone with you that way he could tell the owner the problem." Kagari insisted, the jonin and the clone seperate from the team letting the genins roam around the village but soon found out to be followed by an oddly shaped box.

"Uh Naruko I think someone or something is trying to get your attention." The male host whispered. Naruko looks behind her to see a the odd box with two peep hole in the front. She trys to move to another side only to by followed with every step. Having enough Naruko screams at the box telling it it's a fake, the boxs tilted into revealing three six year olds wearing similar googles on their heads. (**A/N: I'm not going to describe how the kids look like cause we already know who they are.)**

"As expected of boss to figure us out." Konohamru stated.

"Well look at you Naruko you're already a big sister to these kids." Kagari teased.

"Hey boss how weird guy standing being you." The boy asked curiously, before adding a sly grin. "Is he your boyfriend?" He asked. Both Naruko and Kagari both blush at the question, looking at each other the blush intensify.

"WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!" They yell simultaniously. The laughing boy then run away from the blushing duo before they catch him, only to bump into someone when he turn at the corner.

* * *

(Kagari pov)

"Why did I get the srtange feeling that I've seen this before?" I murmured to my slef.

**"Kit I sensing another one of my sibling near by I don't who though."**

_"Great no I remember." _ I said mentally lately me and **Kurama** was able to strengthen our partnership together we're not friends yet but its getting there. My attention was then brought back when Naruko and I saw Konohamaru lifted pff the air by a man that wore a costume which instantly I remeber it was Kankuro, next to him was the sand village favorite girl Temari now all we need is Garra and the whole crew is here. "Hey cat man mind letting the kid go." I noticed a tick mark at the side of his head, guess he didnt let being called a cat.

"What you say punk? You wanna go?!" The puppet user asked.

"Sure but let's make it another another time right now it best you the kid go." I told the sand ninja. I look to side and see Naruko ready to fight, we need to play this out as safely as possible.

"Oh is that so. Well I would but this kid needs to learn a lesson when he bumps into people." Kankuro remarked slyly, I gave him a small smirk before he pulled his punch. As soon as his fist was close to the kid face a small rock hit Kankuro wrist causing him to let go of Konohamaru.

"Took you long enough golden boy missed us too soon?" I asked Sasuke who sitting on a tree branch, trying to act like a cool guy.

**"Kit I'm feeling another jinchuriki close probably behind the Uchia brat." **Kurama told, great the physco here to.

_"Thanks Kurama, I'm pretty sure I know who it is." _I added. "Hey Sasuke you might wanna draw your attention to the other one behind you."

"Kankuro enough your embarassing our village." There he is Garra of the desert the ichibi junchuriki. Shit about to go down soon. "Sorry about them, it looks like we got here a bit early, but we didn't come here to play around." He apologized. For now its best to play along.

"Its no problem really I'm guessing since your here the chunin exam are about to start?" I asked.

"That's right we have our passes right here." Temari answered showing me her ID, but the look at her eye are saying something else, maybe I'm going crazy my self.

"Lets go." Garra ordered.

"Hey you I want to know your name." Sasuke asked. Temari was about to asked if he meant her but I stopped her before she asked and pointed to Garra.

"Garra of the desert." The one tailed jinchuriki answered. "I'm also intrested into learning your name as well."

"Sasuke Uchia." He answered.

"And yours?" This was new Garra asked me for my name, I an already feel my heart beating a little faster than before.

"Names Kagari Arashi and I assure you we'll meet again soon." I answered gravely, then they left with my heart still pumping and a hand felt on my shoulder.

"Kagari-san are you alright? You seem a bit pale." Sakura asked me, bringing me back to my team.

"Yeah I'm fine Sakura just a bit anxious that's all." I reassured her, I'm guessing since their here our times up I just hope Caius and I are ready because the first part of the mission starts with as soon as we reach the forest. I watch the rest of my team walk ahead of me and mentally preparing our mission. The first part is Saving Sasuke from gaining the curse mark. Mission codename : Snake-trap.


	4. Chapter 4 : The test begins

**Hey everyone what's up it OCmaniac with another excellent chapter of Naruto and we ae in the beinning of the chunin xams now for a little soplier alert the extra oc character will appear in the exam too now and some who you thought wouldn't be in the exam too. I'll tell where the idea came from for the new character. Also I wanna thank the 300 viewers that read this story and that I'll be doing making sure that I finish this story to the very end. Thnks every one enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

(3rd person)

"I told for the last time Naruko I didnt know that Sasuke was there from the verybeginning it was up until now." Kagari tried to explain to Naruko. It been well over a day seen the incident with the sand ninja and Naurko refuse to believe that Sasuke and Kagari didn't plan this from the very beginning. Kakashi aleady presented the team with the nomination on entering the chunin exams Naruko acting the way she is becomes very estaic at the new but Kagari was a different story physically he looked fine but mentally his mindwas acting like a race track, last night he talked to Caius about the plan to change to future so far the only variable that they don't have was the possible new enimes they'll meet if there in the exam too. They talked almost all night on making every preperation count event though they both know only one of them will be doing the hard work.

"Well I still don't believe you. You need a lot more evidence on what your trying to prove." The blonde ninja argueed.

"(Sigh) Sasuke help me out here." Kagari pleaded.

"She's your girlfriend, not my problem." Sasuke said with a smirk earning the two to blush automatically.

"She/I'm not my/his girlfriend!" They yelled in unison. Team seven enter in the building hearing comotion that sound alike agrument being thrown. "Oh good look like we're not late."

"Hey you guys mind taking down the genjutsu, its not gonna work on us." Sasuke said earning everyone attention.

"(Sigh) These guys are just wastingnour time here, how are we in infront of room 301 but this is the second floor, you have to be pretty blind not to see it." Kagari added. The two test proctor congraulated the group into figuring out before one of them was about to attck Sasuke, a foght was about to break out when blur a green shot up between the two and both attack were blocked by the hand of the second coming of the green beast Rock Lee.

_"Oh joy youthful arrived." _Kagari bemoaned mentally before smirking at the last Uchia. "Nice job Sasuke you offically managed to pull off a hotheaded move onl Naruko would do."

"Hey I'm not hotheaded." Naruko argued, earning a few looks from her team mates. "I'm not!"

"Fine fine, les just go before we make a scene." Kagari said.

"Hey what happen to the plan, you the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves." A man with pale white eyes spoke to the green spandex man. Rock Lee gave a quick look to Sakura giving a silent answer.

_"Oh this is going to be good.__"_ Kagari thought.

"Your name is Sakura Haruno am I correct." The pink haied girl nodded to the green beast. "Let's go out together, I'll protect you till I'll die." Rock exlcaimed.

"Hahahahaha. Oh man hey Sasuke I think you got a little compition going here!" The male jinchuriki stated while laughing loudly

"Hey what's your name?" A males voice asked.

"Isn't it polite to announce your name before asking our?" Sasuke asked slyly.

Your a rookie arent you how old are you." Neji asked ignor the Uchia's question.

"I dont have to tell you." Sasuke said both tlboys turing away from each other.

"Nice job Sasuke you made another friend." Kagari joked, as he was being pulled by Sakura. Wlaking thorugh the hallway the mae host stopped begind his team and sighed.

"Whats wrong, why did you stop?" Sakura asked.

"Because we have a guest." Kagari said looking up at the second reen beast. "You know its impolite to easedrop oin people without their consent."

"Please forgive my my disrespect but you the guy with dark eyes." Lee called out ignoring Kagari statment. "Will you fight me right here right now?"

"Fight you here now?" Sasuke asked.

"How about we don't and we can all get on with our life huh? What do say?" Kagari asked comically. _"I really don't want to go through this again as funny as it was the first time I just want to meet up with Caius and get ready." _The male jailor thought completely oblivious to the conversation Sasuke was had with Lee, as Kagari came back he saw Naruko already at the far side of the wall and Sasuke flaring his sharingan. "Oh great how long was I out." He muttered, Sasuke was then shot off I the air by an chin, Kagari began to mentally count down as the fight transpire.

"That's enough Lee." A voic shouted out. "You were going to use that technique werent you?" A guy voice asked. Only to find out it was a turtle who was talking.

"Hey guys, that's turtle is talking." Naurko stated.

"Yeah we can see that Naruko." Kagari said.

"Is it possible for a turtle to become a ninja?" She asked.

"Why are asking me?" Sakura asked with a deadpannd voice

"I'm not really sure." The male host pondered for a moment.

"Are you ready to accept you punishment?" The turtle askoed the taijustus apprentice, he nodded and in a pufff of smoke apeared his sensei Might Gai In a peculiar pose. While Sasuke, Sakura and Naruko all had shocked expression Kagari was the only one with his finger upon the bridge of his nose sighing.

"My god he's got even bushier eye brows the kid!" Naruko said still in shock.

"Don't you dare insult Gai sensei." Lee retorted in fury. The said sensei called over his pupil and punched him square inthe face. After the pucnh oth teacher and student looked at each other before tear sart to spill out and hugged as a scene of a sunset over ocean cliff appeared around them.

_"My god its actually real this isn't a genjutsu at all isn't it!"_ Kagari screamed mentally in shock.

**"Sorry Kit but I don't any power world can stop this from happening." **Kurama spoke.

_"And where have you been you only talk to me once andthat's it?" _

**"Sleeping you think I wanna be part of any realtionship you're having with that mate of your." **

_"W-what? Mate?! I don't have a- ME AND NARUKO ARE NOT TOGETHER YOU PEVERTED FOX!" _Kagari exclaimed with as all bliush on his face.

**"Oh really shall I bring up the memories you made in under the two months you've made together?"** Kurama asked with a sly smirk in his cage."

_"Forget it I'm gonna go back before my team get suspicous." _Kagari spoke trying to escape the fox's taunting.

"You there how's Kakashi doing?" Gai asked.

"You Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. Still keeping his eyes on the jonin he suddenly vanished and appeared right four. _"I didn't even see him move."_

"50 win and 49 draws buy that I'm much more stronger Kakashi." Gai bragged.

"Hmm? You say something?" Kagari said acting as though he wasn't listening, but in his mind he was smiling and laughing at what he wanted to do the moment he set foot in the exam 'pull a Kakashi'.

"Curse you Kakashi your cool mood has finally infected someone." Gai said straining his fury.

* * *

"Achoo. Hmm why do I feeling that someone made me proud today." Kakashi said as he reads his book waiting for his genins.

* * *

"Hopefully I you soon, good luck Lee." And with that Gai left in a blur. Leaving Lee still wrapping up his bandages.

"I have one more thing to say its true I to est my abilites but I've also came here to fight the strongest genin on my team and you Sasuke are also one of my target. Be preaper for the exam." Lee left with a to the balcony and left.

"(Sigh) The people we're going up against are real monster aren't they I mean if this guy could take you down in less than a few minute than what'll be ahead of us once we do this." Kagari began to ponder.

"I'll fight the next time we meet." Sasuke declare.

"Yeah and then beat you to the ground the very next moment." Naruko added.

"Naruko!" Sakura shouted.

"You saw his hand didn't you?" Naruko asked. "He mustve trained everyday way more than you, that's all it is." Naruko said letting the information sink into Sasukes head.

"Heh. This thing is going to fun, this Chunin exam." Sasuke declared with a smirk.

"I think you mean exciting, so you guys ready Naruko, Sasuke, Sakura.?" Kagari asked with a smile. Getting approved answers all around they make their way to the exam room but before the door Kakashi waited for us by the room number. "Took you long enough we yoke's forgetten about us."

"Oh I would never genins, what kind of man think I am?" Kakashi asked innocently.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Kagari deadpanned.

"Haha well nice to see that Sakura came too now the exams can really get started."

"I u don't understand?" Naruko said confusingly

"You see the exam are needed in teams of three but because of Kagari you four were all needed to join." Kakshi explained.

"Because of me?" Kagari asked, feeling guilty at the claim as soon as Kakashi nodded his head the guilt increase on the poor boy.

"Yes you see we don't give speical favors to anyone just because their new, you want something you've got to earn it narutally." The jonin explained. "The reason I didn't tell you that it requires the whole team is because if I did Sakura would've felt pressured into coming here."

"So if Sasuke, Naruko and Kagari were you go ahead without me-?" Sakura asked.

"Then the exams would have ended here, they would not need to go any further. But you came in your own free will, you guys are my proud team, Now go." Kakashi said, if Kagari could through the jonins mask he would see a broght smile on their senseis face.

_"Here we go." _ The brown hair host thought as he enter the room.

* * *

(Caius P.O.V) *Five minutes earlier*

I'm nervous. Why am I nervous is it because I have the knowledge and secret of all the imporant the villlage and the world? No, is it because me and Kagari hold something that would deem very important to the ninja world and have the akatsuki on our asses? No, I'm feeling nervous becausethis is the first time in my new life that I feel killing intent and I'm trying my best not to run out of this room.

"Caius-kun are you alright?" Hinata asked me, I mentally sighed as she placed a hand on my shoulder live to hinata to make anyone feel better. I gave a brief nod and waited for Kagari to enter through the door, if my guess is correct than team seven should appear any minute now. I already met the person I wanted to meet, Garra charming fellow he (note the sarcasm) only said three words to the guy and he's already planning to kill me. Luckly Temari wasn't so bad has a bit of an attitude yes but not bad either way and Kankuro well there's not much to describe him really.

"He's fine I 's just excited over the fact that we made it." Kiba said. Akamaru barked in agreement. In my two months of knowing team eight and the village I can say that me and Kagari felt really at home, also in those two month we trained oursleves to the bone in both ninjutsu and taijutsu of course I practice a little genjutsu here and there but only me since iflt now a fact the jinchuriki can't use genjutsu at all.

Of course that didn't stop Kagari into training in fact he said he he'll have alittle secret by the time we make it to the third part of the exam which I'm hoping we last long enough to make it. At lot of thing could happen if we're not careful.

"Hey Choji mind if have a chip I need something to calm my nerves?" I asked Choji I've only know Chojin and Shikamaru for only a few weeks but i those few week really made them close friend real fast. As Choji passed me a chip I sound of the crunching enter and lock out everything else, I needed to ready for Kagari because after this the real plan starts now.

"Sasuke you've made it." Looks like everyones here

"Argh Ino get off me!" I heard Kagari yelled. I don't see how Ino mistaken him for Sasuke.

"Sorry Kagari." Ino said sheeply.

"Damn it Sasuke when I said you can use me for your fangirl tatics thought I'll get a little warning next time." Kagari exclaimed, that makes sense that want to help Sasuke with his fangirl problem.

"I gave you a warning, you 't react fast enough." Sasuke replied

"What warning all you did was creat a hand seal and poof next thing i know I'm switching places with you for screaming banshee number 2 here." Kagari excliamed, pointing his thumb to Ino, and there's goes Kagari saying things he should be mindful of. Judgung by the sound of a fist banged against a skull I'm guessing thh 'banshee heard him

"Banshee?! Then who the heel number one?" Ino yelled and asked proving Kagaris point even further.

"Who else here do you fight against trying to get golden boys attention?" Kagari asked using his thumb pointing over at Sakura. The said godlen boy had an annoyed expression and while banshee number one looked like she wanted to beat my friend to the ground.

"Troublesome not even 5 mintues on meeting everyone and a figh about to break out." Shikamaru said lazily.

"In my years knowing Kagari its best to let things happen as they go try interfer you'll end up getting the back lash of the situation." I said. I loooked over to my eft and see Hinata twiddling with her fingers I guess she's nervous too. "Oi Hinata-chan you alright?" I asked looks like I broke Hinata out of what she was thinking.

"H-hai Caius-kun I'm fine j-just a bit nervous." Hinata said I noticed a smal blush apearing on here face but I guess that means her crush is around here somewhere. I don't why but I always got me thinking that since Naruto is now a girl who would she fall for next of is she a lesbian, but anytime I try to spend time with her shealways had this small blush on her face, except for the time she got sick of course but I getting of track.

"Would mind keeping it down a lot of people here have more of a short temper the each other." There's the voice we've been waiting for Kabuto Yakushi; Orochimaru right hand man. If only I could find the man himsef then we would be in business.

"Sorry about that but if you meet all your friends in room your gonna have to talk to some one beside I don't see anyone else that has a problem with it." Kagari spoke. "How's it going names Kagari?"

"Pleasure to meet you my Kabuto Yakushi this is my seventh time taking this exam." The silver haired boy said.

"Seven time, man that's amazing." Naruko said. I took this time to talk to Kagari privatly about the test.

"Kagari listen about this big plan of yours what are we going to do if these new players arrive in the exam? Kagari?" I called out waving a hand infront of his face. "Dude what's up you look like you've seen a ghost."

"That's because I have." Kagari whispered to me pointing at the far end of the room I a man with long black hair wearing a blue battle kimono and dark greeen shorts, it should be impossible but I guess its true what they say change the future you change the past because who we saw was suppose to be dead. "Haku."

"Bu-but how I thought he was dead before we arrived.?" I asked still shoced at what happend.

"The past must have changed somehow or mabenthats not really Haku at all." Kagari pondered. "Only one way to find out, hey Naruko?!" He called out,

"Yeah what up?" He She asked but she didn't need an answer as she already saw who was there. "Haku!" Naruko yelled, running toward the man.

"Ah Naruko-san how are you?" The ice user asked earning a hug from the lond jinchuriki.

"So your taking the exam too, guys this is Haku he's a friend of mine in my first mission, haku thses are my friends Kagari and Caius." Naruko introduced us. We the mans hand introducing oursleves in the process.

"So what brings you here way the Konoha?" I asked, trying to find some informantion about him.

"My sensei thought I was more then ready for the exam all I needed was a team." Before I could asked who it was the door slamed opened.

"Alright everyone shut up and take your seat." Dammit we lost too much time I just hope Kagari is ready for whatevers about to happen.

* * *

(Kagari pov)

_"Hey Kurama?" _i asked

**"What is it kit?" **

_"Can you identify anyone else in this place that has high amount chakra for some reason I'm feeling on edge lately." _

**"Already done it so far I'm detecting about five others with high resveres but there's three of has a different type of chakra and while.I'm at that you've seem to have the same to." **Kurama noted.

_"Wait are you saying that I have another power source beside you?" _If that's the case I need to find out who they are before I lose them in the forest.

**"As much as that would help you the three I'm talking about are beyond you league kit I can already sense some negative emotion coming from one of them. The your not feeling it is because its not directed to you." **Kurama explained I didn't bother looking around I kept my eye on my test, heck even if knew some the answers I wouldn't really bpther with it any ways, as kakashi would say look underneath the underneath.

_"How long have we've been ttalking anyways?" _

**"About 5 minutes, you still have 55 minutes left before the test ends. Let me ask you something?" **

_"Sure what's up?" _I asked.

**"when are you going to ask that of yours out?" **If I was a spitake would be appropiate I can feel a little heat across my cheeks and mentally took a deep breath.

_"Mind telling me why are we talking about my love life now?" _

**"Two reason, the first I went back into your memory and basically saw everything there is to know about you and I also saw that your histroy with women isn't really that good to begin with. Now the you come here you might have a shot with my other halfs container." **

_"And the second reason?" _

**"I got bored and this is the most entertainment I can get out of you." **

_"Well wait about few more hour you might kill something if your patient." _I replied slyly, I fet as though I was forgetting something, something important that I didn't tell mate about. Maybe it'll me after the test, so I waited for the rest of the time limit after Ibiku about the 10th question everything went by as it did in the show. after hearing the examiner told us we pass I mentally thanked my self in to remebering about this part but the nagging feeling there at the back of my skull. Suddenly the windows bust open and out came a banner and woman with purplr hair that's when I knew I forgot something, Anko.

"Alright everyone I'm the examiner for the second test Anko Mitarashi, 's go!" The purple haired jonin yelled. Great not only did I forget that she's here but there was one little thing that I forget to mention.

"Your early Anko as usaual." Ibiku said as he moved the banner away from his face. I see Anko looking around counting the numbers of genin in the room I just hope she doesn't see me the level of embarassment I can take has a specific limit.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my little bro." Dammit I spoke too soon. "Bout time you make it here." That's right me and Anko treat each other like brother and sister her beong the older sister of course. This happend about two week into know the team and I went to a dango shop to get something to eat of course the first I meet was the dango eati g girl her self. of times were a simple meet and greet, then later we tralked and get to know each other better, likes dislikes, hobbies, dreams until I told her that there was a certain snae that I wanted to kill must've triggered an instinct because the next thing we know we get into an argument about who's strong and who can protect.

Needless to say after a 2hour argument Anko decided to become a surrogate sister to me without my approval. I dreaded the day that she would introduce herself as my sister but not like this. "H-hey Anko no time long see huh?" I asked sheeply and a little frighten, of life thought me anything is to never get a women pissed off especailly if shes has an act for tourture and you haven't talked to her for more than a week. "Okay Anko I know your mad but there is a logical explaination for this."

"Wait mintue Anko is your sister, why didn't you tell me?" Naruko asked while sounding hurt, oh great now I know I won't survive this one.

"Yeah bro mind telling me why you haven't told you team and your girlfriend about me." Anko asked with the sound of cracked knuckles echoing the room.

_"Why does everyone keep saying that?!"_ I meantally screamed hearing the foxs laugh in my head. "Okay first off why does everyone keep saying that, honestly and second th-the reason I haven't told anyone is that uh i uh was trying to find the right moment where me and my friends all meet together and I about you."

"Really then whyndont you introduce me infront of your friends now?" Anko asked me, well she isn't wrong there.

"As much as I would like for round guess who we really should move the exams along now." Ibiku said, saved by the interrorgater.

"Yeah yeah by the way what's the deal with 84 of these genin still here old age getting to you?" She asked jokingly.

"There a lot of out-standing one here."

"Ah that's fine I'll least cut half of them in the second test. I'll explian once we get there in the mean time it'll give me enough time to talk my little brother about keeping a girl waiting." Crap, I to distract her and fast. I casually walked to the window and pretend I noticed something.

"Yeah yeah I here you sis hey look at that there's a store that's giving a free dangos." I said outloud hopelfully that got her attention hearing the footstes getting closer I got my answer.

"Really where?" Now is my chance I hightailed it out of there withoutna second thought leaving everyone in the room a dust trail as I ran. Hearing a slight yell of 'dammit I knew she caught on making the grave I made deeper than it should be. If she's mad I didn't tell her about my friend I wonder how mad she'll get when I face Orochimaru.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. This chapter took me a while to figure out how did you like finding out Balk is still alive Kagari and Anko have brother and sister relationship and what is Kagaris hidden power, don't worry I male nonplan in makimg anyone so OP where the fun will just be sucked out in the later chapters. Now just a heads up I may be doingthe steven universe story a than the naruto speaking of which should I make this a harem with two or three grils if you like. Also I to put out the characters that'll be in story keep in mind that on of the character are not the one Kagari and Caius will be fighting.**

**Agus (Asura's Wrath)**

**Electro (Marvel)**

**Wyzen (Asura's Wrath)**

**Mizore (Rosario + vampire)**

**If you have any sugesstion or comments on who else should be in the story review me or send me a PM if you'd like, springbreak coming people whichwill I've me enough time to make a lot more chapters too OCmaniac signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5 The snake in the grass

(Kagari Pov)

"Anko-nee how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" I asked its been well over 10 minute since we've gotten to the forest of death and so far a lot has happen after I got some distance from Anko to come up with another way to not get flamed for this which failed because I forgot how fast she is when pissed off. After from brutal ranting at my surrogate sister the rest of the genin joined up, Naruko and Caius came to me and asked if I was ok before seeing mutiple comical bumps on my head which result both of my friends laughing along the way. Traitors. Anyway after Anko told us the objective of the second exam and Naruko acting like Naruko she taunted the forest and got a little cut from a thrown kunai from my sister.

I watched carefully as she got behind Naruko and tried to scare her everything so far is going exactly like the anime is that Hakus alive and Narukos a girl. But my thought were then ended when I saw a tounge slither behind Anko with the kunai she had thrown, Orochimaru the guy tha strated it all i can already feel my herat beating faster ready to explode i wanted to tell Anko who that really was but my voice remained mute. The only thing i could do was watch. She gave an hour to prepear which gave me enough time for her to forgive me, only to find out the I'm getting the silent treatment from her for the past ten minutes.

"Come on Anko-nee I said I was sorry what to do I got do to make you forgive me?" I asked, should've known I'd walk into the bear trap. If I'm gonna bargin with her I better make sure it worth her wild. "Okay tell you what if you forgive me I might tell you where I keep the recipe for making my own dangos." No response okay gotta anty up. "Alright I'll make you as many dangos you want, if that not enough then tell me want do you want." Here it comes, she turn around and pointed a finger at me.

"There are a few thing I want, for your punishment you are to be trained be me after the exams are over, second you'll have to pay for every dango I'll buy for the next month, third is you take that cute teammate of your out on a date." The ast one add my face heat up a bit, training with her and buying dango for her is something I can deal with but expects me to ask someone out on a date. Now I know she wants to tourture me. "Also..."

"There's more?" I complained I put my head down and waited for the endless list to go on but felt a warm softness on my scalp. It was Anko, hugging my head.

"Stay alive you hear me?" She asked quietly, I guess what she doing make sense she doesn't want anyone knowing the scary Anko having a soft side at a moment like this. I told her I'll try my best and I'll see her at the tower with that I left finding the rest of my team.

* * *

(3rd person pov.)

With only seconds left before the exams start the contestant stand ready at their appointd gates. Kagari has high hopes that Caius will make it to the tower them, all he has to do is survive. At the blow of the whistle the gate open the team seven rush into the forest. Hopefully gaining some distance from the other teams. After a few minutes Kagari and his friend stopped and worked out a plan. "Alright, everyone I got a plan, Sasuke mind handing the scroll for a moment?"

"Sure." The uchia answered still confused on why he asked. As the scroll was handed to Kagari the boy used the shadow clone technique and made an exact copy of himslef holding the clone was gave the orginal the fake scroll and then transform into a bug. Sasuke watching the whole thing catches on Kagari plan. "I get it now. If something were to happen to us and we lose the scroll that person wouldn't know which one he got until its too late."

"That's the plan but in order for this to work I'll be holding on to one of the scroll that is and you hold the one that's fake. But I won't tell you which one it is." Kagari explained to the team having the whole agreeing the gave one of the scrolls to Sasuke as he held the other. "Now that that's out of the way what now?"

"I'll be right back." Naruko said suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Kagari asked. Noticing a small blush appear on the blond girls face.

"To a bush jeez can't a girl get for once?!" She exclaimed, which had Sakura knock Kagari upsode the head.

"Oww! What was that for?" He asked.

" a pervert." Sakura answered simply.

"Why do I feel I just went through this before?" Kagari asked himslef. A few minute has past and Naruko finally returned back with the team. Kagari looking at the girl remember something about this moment and then is hit him that isn't really Naruko. With a single push of his leg he dashed at the imposter and punched 'her in face'.

"Kagari why the hell did you just do that?!" Sakura screamed.

"Because that isn't really Naruko." Sasuke replied. "Narukos kunia holster was on her left leg and the scratch she got from the kunia is gone. What have you done with real Naruko?" The imposter released the transformation relveaing his true identity a sinle grass ninja. Before he could do anything Kagari got the behind the him and hit the imposter by the side of his neck rendering him unconcisous.

"I'll for Naruko you check and see if he has a scroll with him." Kagari said. Jumping toward the location Naruko went off he spotted the girl tied up beside a tree. Reaching his way to the the captured blond girl he sighed before he could cut her out. "Just can't stay out of trouble for more than a day can you." He asked.

"Shut up! Get me out of this this thing would you." Naruko asked trying to get out of the ropes herself.

"Hai hai don't worry I'll have you out in a minute." After untying Naruko the two met up with the rest of the team, Sasuke informed them that there was no scroll in his compartment, and decied to tie up the imposter for safe keeping, he then explained that there should be a secrect code that only they know. But before Kagari could here the code a familiar voice inturrupted his thoughts.

**"Kit we got company sneaking around you its right by those bushes behind you." **Kuram informed, giving a silent thanks the fox he quickly pulls out a kunia from his holster wraps an explosive tag on the handle a threw it at the bush behind him. His team saw the action he had pulled and quickly went on gaurd.

"You have three seconds to or else I'm blowing you up sky high. One...Two...three...kai!" Sending a flare of chakra the kunia exploded, as the smoke clears Kaari went up to check at the remains of their spy find nothing there but a crater. This confused Kagari greatly he knew Kurama wasn't lying to him why would he need to for anyway if there's a chance he could die the fox would die with him so how does some appear in one place a vanish the next with a single shred of evidence. That's when the answer came head only a high level ninja could do something like this, but whats more was the situation that appeared Orochimaru knows where we are plain and simple the only problem is where could he be.

"Kagari?" Naruko called out releasing Kagari from his train of thought.

"Sorry everyone looks like I made a pretty rash move there huh?" He asked.

"Was someone there?" Sakura asked nervuosly wondering if her teammate is okay.

"Yeah call it. feeling but there was someone over there. I just don't know where he or she is now." Kagari said, he looked at his surroundings hearing nothing but a cold silence through the forest. Suddenly a blast of wind soaring toward the team hit the genin in brute force. "Sakura we need to cover now!" The male host shouted.

"Right," A quick hand seal then placed her hand down on the ground "Earth style: Earth wall jutsu." A giant wall of earth sprout out from the ground blocking the winds brute force for team seven as the winds die down Kagari hold onto a kunia and listen to anything that sounds out of the ordinary.

"Alright I know your out there why stop with the games and show yourself." Sasuke said outloud. A dark chuckle escaped from the woods unbale to find the the laughter the team looked around in both anticapation and fear.

"I must say I'm impressed to see that I was found out so easily by you earlier." The voice complimented.

_"Kurama do can feel him anywhere?" _Kagari asked mentally

**"Childs play brat he's behind that tree just left to you." **

"Even if a snake can slither through the woods it can still makes come noise." Kagari looks at his teammate the sight of pale expression and fear on each of their faces prove that the pressure coming from Orochimaru is strong. "Don't think hiding will be any easier I know where you are. Why don't just come out and face us." He order.

"All you needed to do was asked." The sannin said as he appeare from the shadow of the bushes wearing the stolen face of the now dead grass nin. "I'm intrested in finding out how strong you really are child care to make a wager?

"What's the wager?" Kagari asked.

"If I win against you and your team I get your scroll." Orochimaru declared. Kagari slowly smirk at the snake sannin.

"Alright but if we win we get your scroll." The male host said revealing he scroll to the snake, suddenly the air becomes thick amd hard to breath the winds hollow as the Sannin chuckles darkly at the four genin.

"Alright let's play." With a pull of his sleve Orochimaru bites his thumb, drawing blood from the wound. He used his blood and smeared it on a seal he had on his arm. "Summoning Jutsu." In plume of smoke a giant snake showed up nearing the size of a building.

"What the hell is that?!" Sakura yelled.

"Sasuke we gotta take that snake down now." Kagari said but once he looked at the Uchia he notice the frozen expression on Sasuke, being press for time he smacked the Uchia heir hard across the face. "Wake up!"

"We need to move!" Sasuke said. Jumping up to the trees with Naruko and Sakura leaving Kagari with Orochimaru. "What are you doing you idiot we have to move now!"

"You guys go on ahead I have a snake to skin."The brown hair boy said darkly as he pulls out a kunia from his holster. "Don't worry I'll be right behind you."

"No way we're not leaving you!" Naruko declared

"You have to trust me Naruko this is something I can do, beside you do not want to be here when this is over." Kagari spoke. "Trust me it'll be over soon."

"When you get back I'm kicking your ass you got that?!" Naruko yelled out before leaving with here team. If Kagari could see Naruko before she left he would've noticed the tear stain eyes she hold as she gain distance. The summoned snake was about to chase after the three genin when a kunia struck the side of the snakes head.

"Your not going anywhere. Your staying right here, espically you Orochimaru."

"My my how peculiar child tell me how did you know who I am." Orchiamru asked.

"Let's just say you trail the not hard to follow, I know the real reason your here and let me tell you, there is no way your etting anywhere Sasuke. That much I promise you." Kagari declared while .to the nine tales.

"Oh and how do you suppose to do that?" The snake sannin smirk getting ready in his stance.

"Simple I have an egde." _"Now!"_ Kagari exclaimed, already feeling the kyuubi's chakra pouring into his body, his eye changed from blue hazel to dark ruby color with the iris turning slit like a fox. His nail grew to sharp claws and his canine into an animal.

"I see your a jinchuriki, well then this a lot more intresting. I think I'll play with you to see how far of a truly are." Orochimaru said licking his lip at the anicpation.

**"Kit you don't have long with this chakra you have at least five minutes before its cut off." **Kurama said.

_"Wait are you serious why so little time."_ Kagari asked.

**"Its because you haven't got the time to use my chakra so frequently if you go any 'll lose yourself in hater with my chakra.**

_"Then I better make these moment. I'll need your sensing abilities if he's gonna try and pull a fast one me buddy._

**"Don't worry about the him just yet its the the real problem is the snake.**

_"Then let's rip him apart." _Kagari excalimed mentally, with a single push he dashes at the overgrown snake with with a kunia in both hands.

"Heh kill the boy." The sannin ordered, the summons complied and silther its way to the jinchuriki, opening it long jaw it tries to devour the boy, seeing the oppurtunity Kagari throws his kunia at the opened mouth snake while doing a quick hand sign.

"Ninja art: Kunia shadow clone jutsu!" He yelled the two air born kunai multiplied into fifty all entering the snakes mouth. Seeing attck had no effect on the snake contiues it pursuite. "Don't lose your head yet. Kai!" The kunias lodged inside the snakes mouth exploded leavin a disembodied snake in the feild. "Heh looks like it kunai don't agree with his stomach."

"Hehehe you are quite the intrest perhaps I should try and add ou to my collection." Orochimaru pondered.

"Sorry, but I'm not for sale." Said kagari as he run toward the sannin. _"Five minutes that's all I need to finish him off."_

* * *

(Kagari pov)

There were a lot a stupid decision I made in my life, do I regret any of them not really because it make grer stroy telling but this, this is probabl the stupidest one I've made, taking on a sannin alone with with any help and on a time limit thefts be something wrong with me.

**"Glad we could on on something."** I here my tenant agree,

_"I just need to know I got rid of your seal how is it that I'm only reciving just a sample of you power it can't just because its my first time. _

**"Think about it kit I'm only one half of my self and you only manage to unlock my fisrt half in prder to revice m full power you need to unlock the other, you go half assed when it comes moments like this, you can't expect to win a swrod fight with only one half of the sword." **Kurama explained to me.

_"So in order for me to full grasp to yang side of your power I'll need your yin side to open up. Which we can't because of three reasons." _I explained

**"Oh which are?" **

_"A) Naruko hasn't met your half yet as far as i can tell even if she did she wouldnt unlock him with out the seal key B) Jariya has the key to unlock the seal but he won't be giving that information for the time being for her own protection and C) I know that you've looked into my memory and saw what will happen in the furture but stopping me from chaging is whatever I'm about to do could change thing whether good or bad and I really don't make anything worse. _

**"Then its best we deal with this snake of your before we do anything else." **Kurama suggested and I couldn't agree more after spamming a few more shadow clone at Orochimaru I gain some distance for the psychopath. I can already feel the kyubis charka draining what left of me I need to get away and catch up to the other.

"I feel as though your mind is a little bit distracted." I hear the snake sannins voice appear behind me I didn't bother moving I can already feel the pressure paralysing me ask each second gose by.

"Well there are a lot places to got people to see you know can't really have all my attention to one person." I quipped slyly, I just needed to stall for a few seconds.

"Well now I believe that is a bit rude. I wonder what should be counted as a punishment?" He asked rhetorically.

"I think I have an idea."

"Oh, and what that." He asked, as if the answered appeard automatically one of clone showed up from behind

"How death by fire?"

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" My cloned yelled out. I narrowly dodge the oncoming attack by substituting with a log. I know it wasn't enough to take him out but I gave me the advantage in distance. "Kurama how am I with my chakra?" I asked.

**"Just enough to hightail it out of there beofore you go empty." **

"Good let go before-" I my sentence was then cut short when I heard a familiar dark chuckle, how did he find so easliy we both went our seperate ways I search around my body and a a picec of paper sticking out. _"You didn't notice there was a seal latched onto me!?" _

**"Kit I'm lucky enough to feel anyones elses chakra, feeling a seal latched on to you is like feeling a bug latched onto your clothes not even noticeable." **

"I have to say quite distraction you pulled but did you reall think that you can get away so easily this time?"

"Then maybe its time I stop running."

**_"_Kit you don't have much time." **Kurama noted. _"Then I better not waste anymore."_ With that final thought I used made two more shadow clones by my side.

"Hehe again with the same tactic, make me fell as though I'm not good enough for some thing new."

"Trust me you haven't nothing yet." One of my clone dash to the sannin with a kunai in both hands, Orochimaru dodges each time my clone attacks. I know he's just playing with us but in the same way so am I. My clone tosses a kunia in air a throws the one in his hand the sannin dodges in effortlessly. But notice something strange he saw that the second clone was nowhere to be found. He looks left, right, behind, finally looks up and saw a the second clone throws the pretossed kunai to the ground just spotting the exploding tag at the handel. Jumping at the last second Orochimaru manage to escape the balst unscatching but not without having his vision distrupted with the smoke, now lost in the dust could he wait for one of us to appear.

"I must admit you really did show what you can do under pressure but now I think its time we end this." He declared he reached his hand out and immideatly caught 'me' by the next. "Did you really think that you can escape me?"

"W-wasnt t-trying to." The clone me held Orochimarus arms tightly and held his ground before smirking. "I just needed to you into possision. Now!" The clone yelled.

"Eat this Fire Style: dragon flame jutsu!" The clone yelled. This was an idea I had when I first found out my affinety never really tested it before but it as the say sometime you gotta run before you walk.

"See how you like it. Wind style: great breakthrough!" A strong gust of wind then came assissting the flame. I guess beginners luck really dose happen. My first collaboration technique. "Collaboration style: explovise dragon bite!" The two us yellas the attck reach the two. Resulting and huge explosion and I fire and smoke I had to reach for high ground from the shockwave but I used this moment to finally get away from the snake sannin.

I'm reaching my last leg in chakra my lucky I didn't even pass out after that attack but before I could even move the information of my earliest clone finallly reached me. The last thing my clone saw was Orochimaru smiling, which meant to thing either that wasn't really him or he knew what I was gonna do roght to the very beginning. I could think on that later I needed to move and fast but my body wouldn't move.

"Hehe now that was impressive." No way he couldn't have. "Using your clone as a decoy to put me in place and usinf a wind jutsu to increase the power of a fire jutsu is only someone of a chunin or a jonin no less." There he was standing right infornt of me from another branch. "You've truly earned my attention." I needed to move, I don't care where but I needed to move now.

_"Kurama I need your help now give everything you got!" _

**"Kit I would if your handle it right now your lucky to be even awake." **Kurama explained to me, I can already feel the similarity happen this was the moment Sasuke felt when.

**"**Allow to present you your reward." He spoke shivering delight, I can only flich as his neck strech at highspeed to my neck, this was it I could move, I'm barely conscious as, I need to move, just move, his fang are this closing into my neck.

"Fire style: fierball jutsu." I hear a voice shout out to us. Orochimaru barely dodges it with only centimeter my neck. My body still paralised I didn't bother looking behind me. "Kagari are you alright."

"S-sa-Sas-uke?" I stutter.

"Don't worry we're here."

"W-we?" I aksed.

"Yes we." Naruko. "Don't you remeber the promise we made. To never leave one another for as long as we live." she proclaimed to me.

"And we won't start by breaking our promises to a frind won't we?" Sakura added.

"Well it seems that I over stayed my welcome, I think is time that I leave." Orochimarus voice reached out and my team. "I believe you've earned this." He said showing a heaven scroll leaving it standing on the branch. "We'll meet again soon boy, and don't worry your secrec's safe with me." With that he vanishes in the shadow but not before revealing his true face to everyone.

"Kagari-kun? Can you hear me Kagari-kun?" I was only able to catch a third of that before the world I knew went dark the last thing I could think of was 'damn I have a lot to explain when I get up.'

* * *

**And that ladies and gentelman was chapter 5 tell me what you think whether it was good or bad if you wanted to addedd something to the mix. No flaming even if I could give a crap about that still be considerate first you post. Ocmaniac siging out**


	6. Remake

**Hello to everyone who read this story I will like to point out that I will remake this story due to the obvious hole in the Naruto fanfic. First, one too many oc's as the main character one would be enough to help out the characters. Second, making Naruto a girl I did not make enough of a history between the character to make them like each other at the beginning. Third, I started off the character at the wrong timeline I should've introduced the character before the team placement to add more likeness between the pairings. Fourth the amount of knowledge the main character holds in the story while it true that the last chapter ended a few months ago. He should not keep it to himself thus fixing more of the timeline already. Lastly the names in the begging of the story I know that I may have push the name thing too for when I added English name in the first chapter I apologize that so in order to fix the mistake and errors that I've made I'm starting a new story with only one oc named Caius (I just like that name too much not to add it) he is a jinchuriki of the yin side of the nine tails, he doesn't meet Naruto at the very begging after sent here. Naruto is going to remain a boy to avoid any weird confrontation in the near future also im thinking in making a harem but only if the poll is suggested. **

**Potentil pairing will bee:**

**Temari**

**Tayuya**

**Ino**

**Anko**

**Fem. Haku **

**Also he will not hold any doujutsu it would be a waist of time to over power him. Not as much fun writing the story, he will hold three elemental affiny and a kekki genkai or two **

**If there is anything else you would like to add before I start please send a review or a pm if you want.**


End file.
